Skyress
Skyress (original version ) is a phoenix-like Bakugan. Information Description Skyress is Shun Kazami's Guardian Bakugan. She possesses the ultimate ability to resurrect herself which makes her a very mighty bakugan. Her impressive vision scours the horizon. She has gigantic wing span and numerous long tails with sharp feathers at its tip. She is noble with a chivalrous spirit and fair in battle. Shun received Skyress as a gift from his sick mother. She evolves into Storm Skyress. Skyress can apparently use a Ventus Triple Chain Ability, Winds of Fury, to do a very powerful move along with two other Ventus Bakugan. The Bakugan that have used Forth Chain are Skyress, Falconeer, and Ravenoid. Anime Ventus Skyress is Shun's Guardian Bakugan given by his mother to watch over him. She is a very strong Bakugan mentally and physically. Skyress's strongest Ability Card is called 'Green Nobility Violent Wind,' which doubles Skyress's Power Level. She has no tolerance for Harpus and doesn't like how disrespectful she is. ; Ability Cards * Fire Storm: Adds 200 Gs to Skyress. * Green Nobility Violent Wind(Green Nobility Soar Violent Wind): Doubles Skyress's G-Power. * Winds of Fury: Subtract 50 Gs from each opponent for every Ventus Bakugan on the field. * Blow Away: Moves opponent to another Gate Card. Evolution Later, Ventus Skyress evolves into Storm Skyress (original version ). She has 450 Gs. She evolves when Shun realizes that he can't go on living alone and that he needs his friends to help him. He lets a tear fall on Skyress's old Ability Card and it changes along with Skyress. When she evolved, Skyress turns into a much stronger and bigger version. The Ability Card changes into Destruction Meteor Storm which increases her G power by 200. With this newfound strength Storm Skyress and Shun were able to defeat the Legendary Ventus Soldier of Vestroia, Oberus. Game If you sit Skyress on it's flat base and push down on it to give it back spin it will jump forward towards a Gate Card. This is because of a small horn that will pop out very easily. This can make normal rolling a little more difficult than usual. Skyress was also sold as a keychain. Video Game Shun uses Skyress in the video game which starts with 390 Gs. Later in the Ultimate Battle Tournament Skyress evolves and goes to 510 Gs. In the park you can battle Shun using only Ventus Bakugan to unlock Skyress in the shop. Gallery Anime File:Skyress_Ball.JPG|Skyress in Ball Form File:Skyress_Ventus.JPG|Skyress in Bakugan Form Bakuride.PNG|Skyress in ball form riding with Preyas, Gorem and Tigrerra Skyress.PNG File:Harpus Skyress.jpg File:Shun.jpeg|Shun and Skyress File:Skyress_Screen.JPG|Skyress on Intermission screen File:Shun_Screen.JPG|Shun and Skyress Game File:B61b_1.jpg|Ventus Skyress File:Bronze_Skyress.jpg|Flip Subterra Skyress File:Subterra_Skyress.jpg|Subterra Skyress subterra pearl skyress.jpg|Pearl Subterra Skyress File:Bakugan_skyress.jpg|Flip Ventus Skyress File:Storm Skyress Gate Card.gif|Skyress character Gate Card File:Bakuflip Skyressh.gif|Flip Aquos Skyress File:Pearl_Ventus_Skyress.jpg|Pearl Ventus Skyress aquos skyress.jpg|Aquos Skyress bakugan_special_attack_skyress.jpg|Pearl Aquos Skyress haos skyress.jpg|Haos Skyress pyrus skyress.jpg|Pyrus Skyress 41B2jqe646L._SL210_.jpg|Darkus Skyress 41OccgJeYDL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|& Gold Storm Skyress Translucent Storm Skyress - Ventus.png|Translucent Storm Skyress skyress ability card.jpg de:Skyress Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 1 Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers